Body Switching Is Fun!
by Schnickledooger
Summary: Rune's a Goth! And he's turned into an evil manical psycho! And what's with Lord Nadil teaching Yoga lessons and ettique classes to his army? A Demon Lord and elf wake up one day, and absolute pandemonium breaks out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does. I do not own **DNAngel, **Yukiru Sugisaki does.

**Summary: **Rune's turned into a Goth! And he's acting like an evil maniac psycho! And what's up with the demon army doing Yoga courses and taking etiquette lessons from Lord Nadil? An elf and a Demon Lord wake up one day and absolute pandemonium breaks out.

**A/N: Bold parentheses with a number inside indicate a footnote which is explained at the bottom. **

**Title: Body Switching Is Fun!**

**Ch.1. I've been kidnapped! **

Rune was rudely interrupted from a wonderful dream concerning himself, Tintlett, and dozens of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups **(1)** under a starry sky, by a loud voice.

"My Lord…My Lord, I apologize coming in unannounced…"

The elf scrunched his eyebrows in his sleep, and pressed his face further in his pillow, trying desperately to keep his dream from slipping away, but the voice was very persistent.

"My Lord, I would not awaken you if the matter were not so dire."

Rune gave an irritated growl as his dream completely drifted away from memory, and he was slowly brought back to consciousness.

"My Lord?"

The elf blinked a few times, some light touches of sleep still stubbornly clinging to him.

_My Lord?_ Rune thought questioningly, _I'll _kill_ Thatz for playing his stupid joke on me this early!_

"Are you awake, My Lord?" the voice came again.

The elf peered at the blurry image of the speaker until they finally became clear.

Then Rune shot upwards and out of bed, his senses springing fully awake in an instant.

"YOU!" he yelled in shock and surprise.

For the voice belonged to none other than one of Lord Nadil's second-in-command, Shydeman.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lord Nadil grinned in fiendish pleasure in his sleep, at his dream of complete world domination and the Dragon Tribe bowing at his feet, while he gave his trademark evil laugh.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" he laughed out loud unknowingly, "Yes, I'm so nasty, I'm so cool! The world is mine, yep I rule!"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, MAN, THAT WAS AWESOME! DID YOU HEAR THAT, RATH?"

The Demon Lord was snapped out of his reverie abruptly, and woke up furious, ready to give those who dared entered his chambers unannounced a painful lesson. He was halted, however, by the sight of two people he didn't expect to see in front of him.

"Hey, Rune," Thatz spoke with a smirk, resting one arm on Rath's shoulder, "You know how I made you go to counseling sessions awhile back? Well, I think it's time you had some more therapy!"

"HOW CAME YOU HERE, VILE CURS?" Nadil cried, springing out of bed, taking a fighting stance.

Thatz gaped for a second, before smiling lopsidedly and turning to Rath to say, "You know, I think he's still mad about us leaving him tied to that tree with the orge and the giant scissors."

"ARE YOU TOYING WITH ME, DRAGON SCUM?" the Demon Lord hissed, irked that his enemies felt confident enough to act like he wasn't a threat to them.

"Um, Rune," Rath said a bit hesitantly, "Could you do your histrionics some other time? We have swordsmanship lessons soon, and I want to eat breakfast first."

"No! No! I wanna see where this is going!" Thatz said beaming, "So, what's up, elfy? Got jiffed by your girlfriend? Ooh! Or didya sprain your pinky brushing your hair?"

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, VERMIN!" Nadil roared, his rage rising.

This set Thatz off on another laughing spree, to which he resulted in doubling over with tears streaming down his face.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _DUDE_, SOMEONE PMSING! LOL, RUNE YOU'RE A RIOT! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Rath didn't even blink, but merely turned and began to walk out of the room, saying over his shoulder, "Talk to me once your hissy fit is over, 'kay, Rune? You're difficult to be around in these moods."

Thatz followed, holding his middle and wheezing, "DUSIS! I HAVEN'T LAUGHED THIS HARD SINCE KITCHEL'S NOSE WAS BROKEN BY TETHEUS SLAMMING A DOOR IN HER FACE! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nadil still retained his fighting stance long after the two's footsteps had faded down the hall way. The Demon Lord was very confused. He had woken up to his foes who had the perfect chance to defeat him, yet they treated him like a joke and left. What was going on? And why did they keep calling him Rune? Wait…wasn't Rune the name of that annoying elf turned Dragon Knight? But why would they insist he was him unless…

The Demon Lord dashed to the nearest mirror in the room and stared at himself.

A split second later, the whole Dragon Palace was shaken and vibrated with a shocked, shrill scream:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M A _BLOND!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Rune shrieked, clutching his hair in a panic, "I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE!"

"Are you…feeling well, My Lord?" Shydeman asked, giving the elf an odd glance and reaching out towards him hesitantly.

"WAAAAAAH! KEEP AWAY, EVIL YOKAI! YOU CAN'T BREAK MY SPIRIT! TAKE THIS!"

Shydeman only had time to blink, before he was knocked backwards off his feet by Rune's hard-packed punch to his nose.

The elf flung himself over the Yokai's fallen body and crashed through the room's doors into the hallway, where he began his desperate flight to find a way out of the mess he was in.

_WHAT'S GOING ON?_ Rune cried in his head as he raced along, _WHY AM I HERE AND_ _WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED?_

The elf jarred his brain, trying madly to recall anything odd last night, but nothing out of the ordinary stood out. It had been a usual chaotic evening in the Dragon Castle. Rune had attempted to eat dinner in peace, however Thatz and Rath, seated on either side of him, jousting with their forks in a mock-battle in front of him, proved to be a little difficult. And when a half-digested piece of food had splashed into his drink as a result of Ruwalk choking in shock when one of the maids explained that she had given his teddy-bear Goo-bah away to charity, the elf had turned and drank Rath's, as the maid was far too busy trying to save her life from a now slightly-insane Yellow Dragon Officer. Rath hadn't even noticed, as he was far too busy trying to sneak what he thought was discreet, subtle glances at Cesia while she chatted with Kitchel, who was busily patting her mouth with a napkin, so no one would notice her drooling over Tetheus who was adamantly ignoring her. Yes, as crazy as the evening had been, nothing explained why when the elf went to bed in Draqueen, he awoke the next morning in Kanailda.

Rune was so busy pondering the laws of physics, that he didn't even notice someone was in front of him until he collided smack-dab into them.

"OW!" Rune yelped as he tumbled to the floor.

"Oh, Your Almighty Evilness!" came a surprised voice, "I am sorry!"

The elf took the hand that was offered next and then was sholted in shock again as he came face-to-face with Sabel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Rune yelled in surprise, instinctively thrusting out his hand and summoning, "WATER!"

Silence.

Nothing.

"Um, what are you trying to do, My Lord?" the water demon inquired questioningly.

Rune was absolutely livid, "WHAT IN DUSIS? WHERE ARE MY POWERS? I CAN'T EVEN DRENCH A GUY IN SOME WET STUFF? WHAT KIND OF NIGHTMARE IS THIS? WAH! I WANNA GO HOME! I DON'T CARE IF THATZ AND RATH _DO _DRIVE ME INSANE! HELP, FATES OF LIFE, HELP!"

"My Lord?" came another voice, slightly nasally, as Shydeman appeared, clutching his now-swollen nose, "Are you alright?"

"YOU THINK THIS A GOOD ENOUGH TRICK TO MAKE ME SUBMIT TO YOUR CRUEL WHIMS OF TORTURE?" the elf shouted, feeling like the world was spinning at a hundred times per second, "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! EVEN WITHOUT MY POWERS, I AM OF THE FORCES OF LIGHT AND THEY ALWAYS WHUP THE BAD GUYS' ASSES IN THE END!"

"What is His Almighty Demonishness talking about?" Sabel asked Shydeman.

"I do not quite know," the pale-haired Yokai said, speaking as if the elf were not there, "I think perhaps last evening's Complete World Domination party over-excited his system a little too much. I think it would be best if we returned him to his chambers to rest some more."

"AHA!" Rune crowed in triumph, pointing a finger at the two Yokai emphatically, "I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR LITTLE CODE! I KNOW WHAT 'RETURN HIM TO HIS CHAMBERS' MEAN! YOU WANT ME UNCONSCIOUS SO YOU CAN MAGICALLY SEARCH MY MIND FOR INFORMATION THAT CAN BE USED AS AN ASSULT AGAINST THE DRAGON TRIBE! WELL, IT WILL NEVER WORK! MY WILL-POWER IS STRONGER THAN IT APPEARS!"

"He seems to be suffering from the delusion that we are the enemy," Shydeman stated to the water demon, "Let's just be real careful with him."

"THAT'S RIGHT! TRY AND KEEP UP THIS LITTLE 'GOOD COP' CHARADE!" the elf yelled, "IT WON'T HELP YOU WITH YOUR QUEST OF EVIL!"

"Now, my Lord," Shydeman said, moving towards Rune slowly, "Let's go back to your room for another one of your remarkable sessions of planning the catastrophic chaos of the world's destruction and ruin."

"HEY, DON'T TRY ANY MOVES ON ME!" the elf snarled as he backed up unknowingly into Sabel.

"GOT HIM!" the green-haired demon shouted, bringing his arms around Rune's front.

"WAH, LET GO OF ME, EVIL YOKIA!" the elf screeched as he kicked his legs and struggled furiously.

"My Lord!" Shydeman cried, latching onto Rune and helping Sabel haul him along, "I insist-this is for your own good!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" the elf shrieked as he was tossed back into the same chambers he had woken up in.

The door was quickly shut and locked behind him. The elf could hear the two Yokai's voices outside it.

"Lord Shydeman," Sabel said, "Is Lord Nadil going to be alright? Should we tell the others?"

"No, Sabel," Shydeman's voice replied, "I am sure that this is just a nervous episode. Lord Nadil is probably overly-anxious about crushing the Dragon Tribe and taking over the world, and all the stress has gone to his brain. I am sure if we leave him alone and let him rest, he will return to the same evil, nasty, cruel, Demon Lord we all love."

The voices began to fade as their owners moved away.

"I hope you're right."

"So am I, Sabel."

Then there was silence.

Rune stayed where he had fallen, his mind reeling in confusion. Why was he in Kanailda? Why did the Demon Lord's followers not imprison and torture him? Why did they seem concerned about him?

Why did they call him Nadil?

The bottom seemed to drop out of the elf's stomach everything all came together. Springing up, he dashed over to the nearest mirror he could find and looked at the person he already knew he would see.

Lord Nadil's face stared back at him.

"So," Rune whispered in fear and horror, "If I'm here, then where is-OH MY GOD!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Uh, Rune?" Rath inquired as the elf joined everyone at the dining table for breakfast, "Arethose_ my clothes_ you're wearing?"

"FORGET THAT!" Thatz yelled, after almost choking on his drink, "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A GOTH?"

Rune, or rather Nadil, who was dressed entirely in black, accented in silver jewelry; his eyes lined with kohl and his lips painted black, gave them all a glare-like stare.

"Got a problem with my attire?" he asked in an odd-sounding deep voice.

"Well, usually Rath's the one who dresses up like the Grim Reaper!" Thatz laughed loudly, earning him an elbow in the jaw from the black-haired young man.

"Well, perhaps I decided to turn a whole new leaf," the Demon Lord said, smiling sinisterly, then cackling like he knew something they didn't, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Man, I knew Alfeegi would take over him completely one day," Thatz sighed, "Dude, you think Tintlett is going to like the new you?"

"Who?" Nadil inquired, but was interrupted by a shocked exclamation at the dining room's entrance.

"RUNE?"

The three Dragon Knights turned around to see Tintlett, Kitchel, and Lim-Kana gaping at the elf.

"Rune?" Tintlett questioned unsure, "Is that you?"

"Rune, yep, that's me!" Nadil snickered as if a joke had been said.

A second later, the Demon Lord was no longer amused as he was yanked up by one pointed ear, by the wavy, blonde-haired girl who shook him, shrieking, "WHAT DID YOU _DO_? GET OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES THIS INSTANT! WHERE'S THAT INNOCENT, PURE AURA THAT MAKES ME JUST WANT TO JUMP YOU? YOU LOOK LIKE SOME SORT OF BONDAGE SLAVE!"

Nadil never had time to retaliate before the blonde-haired girl was flung aside and he was slammed onto the floor with a lap-full of a girl with fuschia-colored hair.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER RUNE-KUN! YOU LOOK EVEN _MORE_ HOTTER THAN BEFORE! _OMIGAWD_, THE THINGS YOU DO THAT TURNS ME ON! YOU ARE LIKE ABSOLUTELY DROOLICIOUS AND HUNKACIOUS! LET'S GO TO MY ROOM AND PROVE OUR LOVE!"

A split second later, the girl was bodily yanked off the Demon Lord by the blonde-haired girl, who slapped her across her face, "KEEP AWAY FROM MY ELF, YOU LITTLE TART! I WAS WITH HIM FIRST!"

The fuschia-haired girl kneed the other in the stomach, then wrestled her to the floor, crying, "YOU DON'T WANT HIM NOW! I DESERVE HIM MORE THAN YOU DO, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM FOR WHO HE IS, NOT WHAT I WANT HIM TO BE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the blonde-haired girl screeched, clawing at the other's face, "DIE, BOYFRIEND-STEALER!"

Then a cat-fight broke out as the two tried to strangle each other on the floor.

Nadil gaped at the scene, his mind dimly registering the fact that the fuschia-haired was that demon-turned-faerie traitor Lim-Kana and the other obviously, the elf's girlfriend.

A voice nearby brought him out of his astonishment.

"So, really Rune-san, 'sup with your outfit? Trying to intimidate the Dragon Fighters at your swordsmanship lesson? I think you did that already without the Goth stuff."

The Demon Lord tore his gaze away from the two squabbling girls and latched his eyes onto another girl-this one with shocking pink hair. Nadil sincerely hoped she didn't have an obsessed crush on him as well, although truth be told, he was amazed that the elf was this popular with the ladies.

"Kitchel, why do you even try and ponder Rune's mind?" Thatz stated, "You shouldn't be surprised by anything he does. He's Rune. Nuff said."

Obviously, the elf had a notorious, infamous reputation as well, the Demon Lord assessed shrewdly with narrowed eyes. Hmmm, perhaps pretending to be the Water Dragon Knight, while he spied on the Dragon Tribe to find their weakness so he could flatten them into the ground later on, wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

Suddenly Nadil felt an intense surge of powerful magic enter and fall down upon the room's occupants. Though he was sure, the others must have felt it too, no one acted like it was out of the ordinary. The Demon Lord turned to see what was the cause of it, though he was sure he already knew. Sure enough, he was rewarded with the sight of Cesia making an appearance.

Nadil snarled inwardly. How dare the girl be so ungrateful for having been taken care by him all her life, and change sides at the first opportunity! She would pay. Her and all her new friends.

"Oh my, Rune, is that you?" Cesia asked stepping up in front of the Demon Lord to peer at him closely, and Nadil stiffened wondering if she could sense who he really was.

The girl continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before slowly breaking out into a grin and saying, "I think Rath finally has managed to corrupt you! Hahahaha! So, tell me, do you feel like acting an immature, spoiled child?"

The Demon Lord supposed the statement was an inside joke, because everyone began laughing like she had said something hilariously funny. Everyone except Lim-Kana and Tintlett who were decking each other out on the floor screeching and shrieking violent curses.

And Rath, who crossed his arms over his chest and said huffily, "I do not act like a child!" Of course, he stomped his foot and pouted when he said this, thus only affirming the statement and make everyone laugh harder.

"Are you three finished with your meal?" came a deep, monotone voice near the entrance, and Nadil and everyone turned to see a tall, black-haired man with an expressionless face standing in the open doorway, "You better hurry along to my swordsmanship class before Alfeegi is after your blood for ruining his schedule."

"_TETHEUS-SAMA!"_ Kitchel screamed streaking towards him, her eyes on fire.

The dark-haired man's face changed bright red as he sweatdropped profusely and fled out of the room like a madman was after him.

"COME BACK, TETHEUS-SAMA!" the pink-haired girl cried as she chased the man down the hallway, a fiercely determined expression on her face.

The Demon Lord was aware of his left eye twitching spontaneously as everyone continued conversation as if nothing had happened and Tintlett and Lim-Kana each were trying to break one of the other's body parts.

However, Nadil was still to learn yet of the Dragon Tribe's chaotic lives.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING IN THE DINING ROOM AT 9:15?" shrilled a high-pitched hysterical voice, belonging to a certain White Dragon Officer.

"CRAP, IT'S ALFEEGI!" Thatz yelled, his scarred face draining of color, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The Demon Lord found himself grasped by the arm and hauled out of the room along with the other two Dragon Knights, down several corridors, after leaping over the still-fighting girls on the floor.

Meanwhile a fuming Alfeegi on the warpath was hot on their trail, a mallet at the ready, shrieking at them insanely, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DONE EATING AT 8:55, GIVING YOU FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO YOUR SWORDSMANSHIP CLASS THAT STARTED AT 9:00! NOW YOUR'RE ALMOST TWENTY MINUTES BEHIND SCHEDULE WHICH WILL MESS EVERYTHING ELSE ON THE AGENDA UP AND I WILL HAVE TO MAKE LAST MINUTE CORRECTIONS WHICH I _NEVER_ GET DOWN RIGHT AND NOTHING WILL BE AS ORDERLY AS I ORIGINALLY CONDUCTED! AND IT'S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT FOR RUINING THE NORMAL ROUTINE OF THIS CASTLE!"

"What normal routine?" Rath muttered as the group sped down the hallway, attempting to escape their fate.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU VAGABOND!" Alfeegi screamed, his rage reaching a new peak, "YOU'RE FIRST, LITTLE MAN!"

Then again, perhaps trying to find a weakness in the Dragon Tribe would be more difficult than Nadil had first thought. After all, how could anyone defeat his own enemy, if he couldn't even _understand_ them?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rune was busy laughing his head off. And scheming a plan so deceitfully deceptive that one could wonder if being in Nadil's body for an extended period of time rubbed off on you.

It had started when the elf had started rummaging around the Demon Lord's room out of sheer boredom after being locked in for a couple of hours.

Then he discovered…The Diary.** (2)  
**

He though it was some sort of spell book, with incantations of curses and whatnot, so to say he was surprised when he opened it and read the first page, was in understatement.

Caught between sadistic amusement and absolute mortification seemed the right choice of words.

**Dear Diary,**

**Life is SO CRUEL! I just learned that about 3/4ths of my demon army only joined me because they thought I was some guy whose called Phantom Thief Dark. Apparently he wears black and has purple hair too. Well, if wasn't bad enough to find that out, my henchmen said they would remain with me if I could sprout wings and fly like their Dark idol. Well, because this artist and story-writer, Mineko Ohkami insisted that I do have wings, I went to the top of the main stairway in my Palace of Drakness and Evil and flung myself out into space with everyone watching. Not only did I discover that I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT have wings and can fly, but that it REALLY hurts to break your tailbone. After all, I couldn't very well land on my GORGEOUS, HUNKACIOUS face, now could I? A bad guy's SO MUCH MORE intimidating when he's DASHINGLY HANDSOME! Anyway, turns out my demon army decided to stay with me after all, not because I reminded them in any way of Dark, but because they said laughter was good for the heart and they wanted to keep their health up. I WISH EVERYONE WOULD STOP SPEAKING SO CRYPTICALLY! I'D LIKE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT PEOPLE MEAN SOMETIMES! (Sigh), all this stress making me hungry! Now I have to remember where I hid my secret stash of blueberry jam and chocolate! CURSE IT ALL! SOMETIMES BEING AN ALMIGHT EVIL RULER HAS ITS DOWNSIDES! I can't eat sweet confectionaries in front of my henchman and have to pretend I love that disgusting human meat instead, all because "that's what bad guys do"! NOW, I'M GOING TO GET FAT, STUFFING MY FACE OUT OF SIGHT! IT'S NOT FAIR! I KNOW THIS IS THE DRAGON TRIBE'S FAULT SOMEHOW! EVERYTHING ALWAYS IS! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO A Frustrated Dilly**

**P.S. WAH! I'VE JUST REALIZED I LOST MY WATER LIGHT DOLL AGAIN! NO, MISS SHNOOKUMS, COME BACK!**

Rune had stared blankly at the entry for several seconds after finishing, before he broke out into hysterical laughter, and fell off the Demon Lord's bed that he was sitting on.

Right after that, the elf had thought up a scathingly brilliant idea that was so frighteningly evil that he could hardly wait to try it out.

After all, if one is stuck in a bad situation, why not make the best out of it.

Or make it really hard for others to forget.

"My Lord?" came a voice suddenly on the other side of the room's locked doors, and Rune grinned his infamous crocodile smile.

_Now,_ the elf though, his insides quivering with excitement_, Let the games begin!_ _WHAHAHAHAHA!  
_

* * *

**A/N: 'ELLO, MATES! This was originally gonna be a really long one-shot, but hey, I'm lazy, and it would take forever to get this all done at once. Plus, if you review, I'll get inspired faster! So, LOL! I hope you enjoyed this! There seems to be a lot of body-switching fics floating around. I decided, what the heck, why not join 'em? So, what is Rune's evil plan, and what torture's will poor Lord Dilly go through at the merciless hands of the Dragon Tribe? And how did this whole situation occur?**

**Stayed Tune Next Time For: A Nose-Bleeding Kitchel, A New Rune Which Acts Like Thatz, A Suspicious Water, And Lord Dilly Baffling His Henchmen With Mediation Skills!**

**(1) Reeses Peanut Butter Cups are owned by Hershey industries.**

**(2) The character Phantom Thief Dark mentioned in the diary Rune reads is a character from another manga/anime series called DNAngel, which is owned by Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**


	2. Become One in The Oneness Of Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Dragon Knights**, Mineko Ohkami does.

**Body Switching Is Fun!**

**Ch.2. "Become One In The One-ness Of Life…"-Lord Dilly(coughRunecough)**

"MAN!" Thatz howled in irritance as he crashed swords with Rath, "Having a swordsmanship class right after breakfast is not my idea of fun! Your appetite comes back faster! Plus having to run all over the castle six times from a crazy Alfeegi, makes it even more sharper!"

"Don't take it out on me!" Rath cried, blocking the ex-thief's next blow, which was more harsher than expected, "We would've been out of there on time if everyone hadn't decided to make over Rune!"

"Which reminds me!" Thatz exclaimed suddenly, breaking away from his parry with the black-haired young man, "WHO SAID IT WAS A RUNE HOLIDAY? WHY AREN'T YOU SWEATING YOUR BUTT OFF LIKE US, YOU LAZY ELF!"

Nadil, who was seated on a bench calmly watching the previous sword-play, still in Rune's appearance and dressed Goth-like, smiled his painted black lips and said, "Future Compete World Domination rulers do not lower themselves to such debaunching tasks. In fact, we should not even be conversing. Go," the Demon Lord commanded, waving a hand, "Hither away, thou fickle mortal."

"I don't know whether to think he's crazy or if he's just being Rune," Thatz whispered to Rath. Then turning back to Nadil, he planted his hands on his hips and stated, "Don't think you're going to get away playing hooky for any longer! Tetheus'll see you lazing around and make you rough it soon enough!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the Demon Lord said smirking, "Your Black Dragon Officer looks like he'll be busy for quite awhile yet."

Frowning in confusion, Rath and Thatz turned their heads in the direction Nadil was looking, and had their gaze land on a very disorting scenario which made them cringe inwardly.

"TETHEUS-SAMA!" Kitchel chirped, looking particularly giddy, latching onto the dark-haired man's arm and tugging it persistently, "TEACH ME HOW TO HANDLE A SWORD, TETHEUS-SAMA!"

"Please…let go," the Black Dragon Officer requested, his face quite red and several strands of hair sticking up on his head, "I must commence with the class."

"OH, THEY CAN DO ALRIGHT! THEY'RE BIG BOYS!" the pink-haired girl laughed loudly. Then a sly, shrewd look sliding across her face, Kitchel leaned in closer to the man's chest and said in a pitiful voice, opening her eyes really wide, "Oh, Tetheus-sama, what_ will _I do if I run into something stronger than me and you're not around to protect me? I'm going to be defenseless and helpless, and you will forever live with the guilt that you let your love be destroyed?"

Tetheus looked as if he wished the ground would swallow him whole.

"If she's defenseless, I'm a sushi-dish! And I hate sushi!" Thatz scoffed, eyes narrowed.

"Jealous?" Nadil questioned smirking.

"Y-YEAH RIGHT!" Thatz huffed, turning his back and stomping away a bit so he could deal several furious, violent blows to the ground with his sword.

"So, really, what's up, Rune?" Rath asked sitting down next to the Demon Lord on the bench, "You're acting kind of weird. Well, weirder than usual, I mean."

Nadil wondered if he should kill the annoying, meddlesome brat right here. It would make things simpler in the future. But he suspected that if the Dragon Tribe might discover who he really was if their precious heir was murdered by one of his supposedly best friends. Best to wait for a better opportunity, like when he was back in handsome, dashing, devilously evil true form. That Water Dragon Knight elf had better be taking good care of his body!

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Rath inquired, a nit concerned by the elf's sudden change in personality.

"Nothing except maybe why all those vegetables there keep staring at me and acting like I'm going to suddenly slaughter them savagely and strew out their insides from here to Kanailda," the Demon Lord stated irritated at the Dragon Fighters, who were standing a couple of yards away huddled in a group, casting nervous, fearful eyes over at him every so often.

"Uh, maybe 'cause that's what you almost always do to them?" Rath said raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"So…they're terrified of me, are they?" Nadil mused thoughtfully, then glanced towards them.

The Dragon Fighters all froze in shock and gulped visibly as eye contact was made.

"Boo?" the Demon Lord said questioningly.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" the young men screamed in absolute terror, fleeing the scene like cowardly rabbits.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, MY THIS IS FUN!" Nadil laughed maniacally, throwing his head back, "THIS IS BETTER THAN A VACATION! WHO KNEW BEING THAT EFFIMINATE, PRISSY ELF COULD BE SO GREAT? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think Rune's gone mad," Rath stated to Thatz who had come up next to him, sweatdropping.

"I don't see any difference," the ex-thief said, crossing his arms.

"HEHEHEHEHEEHE!" Kitchel shrieked, bounding over to the three Dragon Knights, "TETHEUS-SAMA'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STRONG AND MANLY! OMIGAWD, I'D LOVE TO BE SHIPWRECKED ALONE WITH HIM IN A DESERTED TROPICAL PARADISE! AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

The pink-haired girl's nose spewed forth a fountain of red-liquid in a gigantic nose-bleed, as she scrunched up her eyes in ecstasy and engaged in some sort of fantasy.

"I'm gonna be sick," Thatz stated, turning green.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I thought you said he was back to normal," Sabel whispered behind his hand to Shydeman.

"I did," the Demon Lord's second-in-command affirmed, "But…perhaps I spoke to rashly…"

"FEDELTA!" came a shrill, outraged cry and the two Yokai flinched and turned their heads in the direction across the long dining table they were seated at, along with the rest of the demon army.

An exasperated and annoyed Lord Nadil(aka Rune) stood hovering above the sitting fire-demon, giving him a lecture on the Code of Breakfast.

"YOU CANNOT HOLD YOUR TEA-CUP LIKE _THAT_!" the elf cried, his face red with frustration, "THAT'S NOT PROPER CONDUCT! YOU HAVE TO LIFT IT DELICATELY LIKE SUCH-" Rune picked up the cup demonstrating, "HOLD IT TO YOUR LIPS AND TAKE SMALL SIPS, NOT _SLURPS_! BUT ABOVE ALL-_NEVER_ _FORGET TO HOLD YOUR PINKY STRAIGHT UP!_ IT'S CONSIDERED RUDE IF YOU DON'T!"

Fedelta, who looked as frustrated as Rune and who, if it had been any one else besides the revered Demon Lord, would've introduced them to his "BURN!" techniques, asked with impatience, "But aren't we supposed to be rude? After all, we are Yokai."

"YOU DARE TO QUESTION HIS ALMIGHTY EVILNESS'S METHODS? ON THE FLOOR AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Rune screeched.

"Hmmm, then again, we might just be imaging things," Shydeman stated thoughtfully," He seems alright now."

"_BIERREZ!"_ came the elf's yell as he spotted another matter of conduct that needed to be fixed, "YOU STIR YOUR TEA CLOCK-WISE, NOT _COUNTER-CLOCK-WISE!_ AND _NEVER! MAKE! THOSE! HORRIBLE! CLINKING! SOUNDS! WITH! YOUR!_ _SPOON!"_

"Maybe we better keep an eye on him," Sabel said sweatdropping.

"Yes, that would be wise," Shydeman agreed.

"YOU TWO!" Rune screamed, appearing right behind them suddenly, "NO GOSSIPING! IT'S IMPOLITE!"

"YES, SIR!" the two Yokai shouted in jolted, nervous responses, "SORRY SIR!"

_WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Rune laughed inside his head, trying hard not to grin, _REVENGE IS SO SWEET!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"MAN, I'M STARVING!" Thatz exclaimed as they sat down for lunch, "Swingin' swords really takes it out on you!"

"Any excuse to eat food," Rath muttered.

Meanwhile, His Almighty Demonishness was about to find out what eating lunch with the Dragon Tribe entailed.

First came…the seating arrangements.

"I'M SITTING NEXT TO RUNE-KUN!" Lim-Kana shrieked, plopping in the chair on Nadil's side as Rath was occupying the other on his left.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT, YOU ANOREXIC FREAK!" Tintlett frothed at the mouth, yanking the fuschia-haired girl out of the seat, "RUNE-KUN DOESN'T STAND FOR SLUTTY BIMBOS THROWING THEMSELVES AT HIM!"

"WELL, THEN YOU'RE OUTTA LUCK, AREN'T YOU?" Lim-Kana laughed insanely, hands on hips.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tintlett screamed seeing red, tackling the fuschia-haired girl to the floor and slamming her head against it numerous times, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YOU LITTLE TRAMP! RUNE-KUN'S MINE!"

"NO, HE'S MINE!" Lim-Kana screeched, gripping her arms around Tintlett's neck in a headlock.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

_"MINE!"_

The Demon Lord wasn't the only one having problems with the seating arrangement.

"THATZ, YOU LAZY LOUSE, GET OUT OF THAT SEAT! IT'S RESERVED FOR TETHEUS-SAMA'S LOVE! YOU'RE NOT THEM, ARE YOU?"

And Cesia's seat next to Rath was taken before she could sit in it.

Dr. Avis Laira gave her a tight, apologetic smile that didn't seem very genuine. Then the white-haired man turned his attention to the black-haired young man and began to stare a hole through him.

Rath sweatdropped.

Then came the second problem…the food.

"I'll just have unsweetened tea, salad, and a turkey sandwich," Tintlett gave her order to Cernozurna, "I watching my figure for Rune-kun!"

"Oh yeah?" Lim-Kana scoffed, "Well, I'll just have unsweetened tea, salad, and _half_ a turkey sandwich!"

"Is that so?" Tintlett hissed, her voice dangerously low, "Make that unsweetened tea, salad and_ no_ sandwich!"

"UNSWEETENED TEA AND HOLD THE DRESSING ON THE SALAD!" Lim-Kana retorted, glaring at her rival.

"UNSWEETENED TEA AND _NO _SALAD!" Tintlett cried, eyes flashing, "IN FACT-"

_"I'LL JUST HAVE A WATER!"_ both girls shouted at the same time.

Cernozurna took down their orders smiling, her head drenched in sweat.

"I'd like to order this charming young man some wine," Dr. Avis Laira beamed, motioning to Rath.

"Uh, that's probably not a good idea," Cesia warned, sweatdropping, "Rath gets a little…wild when he drinks."

"I know," Dr. Avis Laira laughed, "_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_

_Creep_, Cesia thought, the veins on her head twitching.

Rath scooted his chair as far as he could get away from the white-haired man.

But it seemed fate had finally decided to be kind to the Demon Lord at long last.

"So…we can have anything we want?" Nadil asked sceptically, not used to this sort of thing at Kainailda.

"Yes, you silly goose!" Cernozurna tittered smiling affectionately at him.

_Silly goose yourself, servant,_ Nadil fumed inwardly, eyes narrowed, _You'll pay extra when I finally triumph in my Complete World Domination campaign_!

"So, what would you like?" the head-maid inquired.

"Honestly?" the Demon Lord said, glancing about to make sure there weren't any of his henchmen about spying on him.

Then leaning forward, he said, "Blueberry jam and chocolate."

"Pardon?" Cernozurna blinked surprised, not sure she had heard right.

"Blueberry jam and chocolate," Nadil repeated a bit irked, "You said anything I want, and that's what I want, so you can bring it to me anytime now!"

"Well, that's an odd choice of food-" Cernozurna was abruptly cut off by the Demon Lord throwing a temper tantrum and screeching:

"I WANT MY BLUEBERRY JAM AND CHOCOLATE! I WANT THEM NOW! GIVE-IT-TO-ME! GIVE-IT-TO-ME! GIVE-IT-TO-ME! GIVE-IT-TO-ME!" Nadil screamed, pounding his fists on the table.

"YOU MADE RUNE-KUN CRY!" Lim-Kana exclaimed furiously, leaping up, "YOU HEARTLESS HUSSY!"

"GIVE MY ELF HIS FOOD RIGHT NOW!" Tintlett roared, making towards the head maid threateningly.

Cernozurna fled the dining room shrieking in fear.

A few minutes later, everyone was gaping at the Demon Lord who was spooning up the blueberry jam and chocolate in front of him and gobbling them down in enormous rates. Nadil was so deliriously happy, he was practically purring.

_First he dresses like Rath, then he eats like Thatz,_ Cesia pondered frowning, _What's going_ _on?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He can not seriously expect us to do this…" Sabel trailed off as he stared at the scene in front of him, his mind boggled.

"I believe he does," Shydeman stated, trying hard not to let his eyebrow twitch spontaneously.

"This does it," the water demon said, "I kept it cool at breakfast, but this…THIS IS RIDICULOUS AND A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF YOKAI!"

"Breathe deep, seek peace," Rune spoke in an irritatingly calm voice, eyes closed and seated cross-legged on a mat, hands on his knees, "Relax. Be loose. Let us become One in the One-ness of life."

"You must not lose control," Shydeman said to Sabel, "We must not let anyone else know that His Almighty Evilness is slightly unstable. At least he has regained his memory, but his personality still has some time to return. If wind of this gets out, not only might other rivaling demon armies try and attack while our Lord is weak, but some of our own may attempt assassination. So, let us not speak of this to anyone, alright?"

"Alright," Sabel muttered, looking miserable.

"WHAT ARE YOU ORGES WAITING FOR?" Rune bellowed, peeking at the demon army who still hadn't taken their places on the mats set out for them, "SIT DOWN AND PARTICIPATE! SLACKERS WON'T BE TOLERATED!"

There was a mass shuffling of feet as everyone hurried to jump to their "Lord's" wishes.

"Close your eyes. Drift free from the turmoil of life. Feel the elements around you…can you feel them?" the elf inquired.

"I feel this is a good pain-in-the-ass," Bierrez sniffed airily.

"Nah," Fedelta said, a dangerous glint in his eye, as he made a small flickering flame of fire appear and hover over his outstretched hand, "This is boring…"

"FEDELTA! BIERREZZ! THIS IS A NO-TALKING CLASS! YOU MUST USE YOUR OTHER FOUR SENSES ONLY! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

"Party-pooper," Fedelta pouted, waving his fire-ball away reluctantly.

Rune bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he cracked open one eyelid and viewed the almighty demon army squatting cross-legged on maps trying their bets to meditate. They looked hilarious!

_Time to raise the stakes higher,_ the elf thought jumping up and clapping, "HEY! TIME TO WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTIES! UP! UP! WAKE UP!"

The Yokai got up blinking, looking at their leader confused. Hadn't he wanted them to "become One in the One-ness of life" only a few moments ago? What now?

"NOW MUST SHAKE THE ONE-NESS OF LIFE FROM OUR SHOULDERS! IT IS NEVER GOOD TO STAY ONE IN THE UNIVERSE FOR VERY LONG! HURRY, BEFORE THERE'S ANY SIDE EFFECTS! SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!" Rune commanded boisterously as he wriggled head to toe in various poses.

The demon army gaped at His Almighty Demonishness.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" the elf screeched, "START SHAKING RIGHT NOW! MOVE! MOVE!"

The demon army sweatdropped and soon began to resemble jello as they rattled their bodies this way and that.

"GOOD! GOOD!" Rune cried, grinning evily at them, "NOW…FLIT! FLIT! LIKE A BUTTERFLY-FLIT!"

Once again, the demon army found themselves gaping at their leader as he leapt around and twirled on his tippy-toes, flapping his arms in an exaggerated movement.

"YOU'RE NOT FLITTING! WE MUST FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! _FLIT NOW, I SAY!"_ the elf screamed at them, looking very unbalanced.

"Flit…flit…flit," they said pitifully as they began weaving and whirling around like some awful, horrible production of Swan Lake.

"Um, Your Almighty Evilness?" Shydeman spoke as he tried not to flit into anyone, "May I inquire as to what the purpose is of this…charade?"

"That is top secret information, Shydy," Rune stated, remembering Nadil's nickname for his second-in-command in his diary, "However, you must realize this is not Charades, but thank you for recommending that game. I always liked it! OI, ORGES, WE'RE GONNA PLAY CHARADES NOW! MAKE TEAMS!"

There were collective, unanimous groans from all the demon army.

"Nice goin'," Fedelta glared at the pale-haired Yokai as he pirouetted past him.

Shydeman sweatdropped. His poor Lord. What tragic turn of events had led him to go insane? Now his henchmen were all subject to his whim's fancy.

"SHYDY, SHYDY, LOOK AT ME!" Shyrendora giggled, as she kicked her legs up and waver her arms around, "I'M FLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Isn't that your sister?" some random Yoaki asked him.

"No, she's not," Shydeman said, rushing quickly away.

"OI, MR. GRUMPY!" Rune shouted at Fedelta, "JOIN YOUR BROS AND GET IN THE HAPPY MOOD OR YOU'RE DUE IN WITH ANOTHER SESSION OF THE ONE-NESS WITH THE UNIVERSE!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Rath, your secret admirer's watching you again," Thatz laughed.

Rath shivered as he glanced at Dr. Avis Laira who was standing in the hallway watching him with an almost hungry look.

"That guy gives me the creeps," the black-haired young man said, "He reminds me of some one I don't like."

"Eh, well, you hardly like anybody," Thatz shrugged, then turning to Nadil, he questioned, "Well, I hope you're finally full, Your Royal Gluttonous. And I must say, you got what you deserve!"

The Demon Lord, who was soaking wet, bruised, and had scratch and bite marks all over him glared at the ex-thief from both of his black eyes.

"Shut up," he snarled, from his puffy, swollen lips.

"I have to admit, you take the cake," Thatz said, arms crossed, "Even I don't get so hungry that I try and eat my own dragon! Hahahahaha! Lol, I've never seen Water so mad! He acted more crazy than Fire!"

Nadil sniffed and turned his head away. It wasn't his fault, that even though the blueberry jam and chocolate had filling, he had starting drooling when the elf's dragon had appeared. Wind had tasted delicious and he could not help but wonder how the water dragon tasted. However, he now decided that Water was like a blowfish and was more trouble than it was worth to eat him.

Needless to say, he thought the dragon was slightly suspicious of him, especially after the Demon Lord had tried to take a bite out of his tail.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thatz laughed, "I'll never forget Water attacking you and chomping down on your nose! Then you being chased for like half an hour! BWAHAHAHA!"

Nadil simply sulked, holding a hand to his bandaged nose. The fun was beginning to go out of the day's unusual start.

The only consolation the Demon Lord has was that he was sure that the elf was having just a bad time as he was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"OoooeEEEeeeAAAaaaahhh!" Sabel screeched, acting out the animal he gotten.

"OOH! I KNOW! A MONKEY!" Rune cried, clapping, "YES! NEXT!"

"Meow," Gil stated, eyes closed and red from embarrassment.

"AW, A KITTY-KAT! HOW CUTE!" the elf cooed.

Lamgarnas came up behind Gil and pulled him to his chest glaring at him.

"O.K…" Rune sweatdropped, "NEXT!"

"I'll be back," Fedelta said in a deeply accented voice, in his usual black attire.

"ARNOLD SWARTZENNEGGAR! AWESOME! NE-E-EXT!" the elf yelled.

"Like, OMIGAWD!" Shyrendora screamed in horror, clutching her pinky, "I broke a nail!"

"A DUMB BLONDE!" Rune cried, pointing at her.

"Hmm?" Shyrendora blinked, looking up, "I wasn't acting yet."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!" the elf shouted, standing up and laughing crazily, hands on hips, "I AM IN CONTROL! I AM YOUR MASTER! YES! DANCE, ACT, MY PUPPETS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The demon army cowered in fear, pondering if they were doomed to this horrible fate for the rest of their lives.

Stay Tuned Next Time For: Rune and Nadil hearing voices in their head, but whose? And more torture for both sides!

* * *

**A/N: O.K, hope you all like this chappie! Lol, I know what you guys are thinking. She just can't leave Kharl out of her fics, can she? NOPE! Lol, also, I have left tiny, nondescript clues in each chapter so far. There's one in the last one, and one in this one. They give hints as to how our elf and Demon Lord may have come into this predicament. But you have to infer yourself what you think happened. Please share your fav parts, thanx!  
**


	3. ALIEN INVASION!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Title: Body Switching Is Fun!**

**Summary:** Rune's a Goth! And he's turned into an evil maniacal psycho! And what's with Lord Nadil teaching the demon army etiquette classes and Yoga lessons? An elf and demon lord wake up one day and absolute pandemonium breaks out.

**A/N: Bold parentheses with a number inside indicate a footnote explained at the bottom**.

**Ch.3 "I'm hearing voices in my head…IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION!"-Rune(yes, the REAL Rune--;;)**

It had started after lunch in the middle of Alfeegi's "How-To-Be-A-Proper-Dragon-Knight" class.

Lord Nadil was rather bored.

He was so bored in fact, he wasn't paying attention to the White Dragon Officer's lecture.

It is never a good thing to ignore Alfeegi.

"RUNE!" came a shrill, outraged voice out of nowhere into the Demon Lord's ear.

"AAAAAAH!" Nadil shouted in surprise, snapping out of his daydream about him finally succeeding in Complete World Domination, "WHAT?"

"WOULD YOU BE…" Alfeegi started dangerously, the veins on his head throbbing madly, "_SO KIND_…AS TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS _JUST WHY_…YOU ARE NOT SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE AS THE MODEL STUDENT LIKE YOU USUALLY DO! IT IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE THAT THATZ AND RATH LEARN FROM YOU! HOW CAN THEY DO THAT IF YOU ARE DILLY-DALLYING OFF IN SPACE AND PLAYING THE UNGRATEFUL REBEL ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

The Demon Lord scowled at the White Dragon Officer, his ears still ringing with the boisterous assault moments after the man had finished screaming. So the elf had been a star pupil and the teacher's pet, had he? Well, His Almighty Evilness did not play by those rules.

"You seriously need to lighten up," Nadil stated, "You need to _live_! Go drink, get laid, do _something_, but don't bother me with your petty squabble with the world!"

Thatz and Rath gasped as one, their eyes bugging out and their jaws hitting the floor in astonishment at Rune's blunt gull and audacity.

At first the Demon Lord assumed they were speechless in awe of him, however, that notion was tossed away as the Dragon Knights cringed at something and hurled themselves on the ground, covering their heads with their hands, as if an earthquake was coming.

Well, in a way it was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shrieked Alfeegi, his hair standing on end, face purple with fury and fire blazing in his eyes, "HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Then Nadil saw nothing but stars as colossal exploded in his head. The next thing, he knew he was being hauled up from the ground by a blurry Thatz and Rath, with the White Dragon Officer holding a mallet upright in the background.

"Wha'?" the Demon Lord croaked out, his head reeling and unsure of what just happened, but was cut off by the other two Dragon Knights.

"HURRY!" Rath cried, "BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!"

"RUN, DUDE!" Thatz yelled, giving Nadil a forceful push out the door, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! PLAY DEAD IF HE CATCHES YOU!"

Then the Demon Lord was fleeing down the Dragon Castle's hallway with a gigantic migraine and a vengeful Dragon Officer on the warpath out for blood hot on his tail.

"TRAITOR!" roared Alfeegi, grasping his mallet tightly, "TURN-COAT! YOU DOUBLE AGENT! AFTER I'VE PRAISED YOUR EXCELLENT BEHAVIOR TO EVERYONE! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN ALL THE REST OF THE IDLE SLACKERS HERE! _DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE_!"

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_ Nadil screeched in terror inside his head as he continued on his quest of escaping an awful fate, _HE'S INSANE! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!_

That's when it happened.

Another voice, not his, but someone else's shouted in his head:

_**WHAT THE!-WHO IN DUSIS ARE YOU? **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When it happened to Rune, the elf was having a rather gleeful time conducting more torture on the demon army.

To be specific, he was having a rather gleeful time conducting more torture on the demon army at one of their annual "Take-Over-The-World" campaigns.

"But My Lord," Shydeman protested, trying to reason with the "Demon Lord's" madness, "I'm not quite sure how we will succeed in Total World Domination by hoarding away all the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups **(1) **in our Palace of Darkness and Evil."

"You see, Shydy," Rune tutted, shaking his head, "This is why I am the leader and you are not. The motive is very simple. People cannot live without the gooey, delicious, scrum-dibbily-umpscious taste of peanut butter cups! Therefore, by only us having access to them, people will kiss and grovel at our feet, and do whatever we want them to in order for them to get some. THE PLAN IS FOOL-PROOF, SHYDY! WE WILL BE INVINCEABLE!"

"Forgive me, Your Almighty Evilness," Shydeman said hesitantly, sweatdropping, "But won't taking away all their food work to the same extent, possibly even better?"

_And did My Lord just say "scrum-dibbily-umpscious"?_ the pale-haired Yokai thought, his head whirling with confusion.

"YOU HAVE NO IMAGINATION, SHYDY!" Rune roared, looking irritated, while he was grinning fiendishly inwardly, "THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU! AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH BRILLIANT, VILLAINOUS IDEAS? FINE! TAKE A NOTE OF THIS, DORA! I HAVE A WHOLE LIST IN MY HEAD OF HOW WE WILL SUCCEED IN TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION!"

And that's when it happened.

A voice, not the elf's, screamed into his head:

_SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**_WHAT THE!-_**Rune yelped in surprise, freezing his rant in shock, **_WHO IN DUSIS ARE YOU?_**

_WHO IN DUSIS AM I?_ the voice screeched, sounding panicked and almost frenzied, _WHO IN DUSIS ARE YOU!_

"Oh.My.God," the elf said slowly at the reply, fear of the unknown creeping up his system.

"My Lord?" Shydeman inquired a bit puzzled as to why his leader was staring out into space, seemingly speechless, "What is the matter?"

Rune turned towards the Yokai, his face depicting absolute panic, and stated, "I'm hearing voices in my head…IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION! AGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Then the elf began shrieking and clawing at his head as if that would somehow make the voice go away.

The demon army gaped.

"WHAT ARE YOU ORGES DOING?" Rune managed to scream, "HELP ME! I'M BEING POSSESSED!"

"IT'S PROBABLY THE WORK OF FAERIES!" Sabel cried, the elf's panicked fear catching him, "THEY'RE HERE! THEIR GONNA KILL US AND TAKE OUR PLACES! AAAAAUUUGGGGHH!"

Chaos then began to spread throughout the demon army as the Yokai began wailing and running about willy-nilly in fear, certain that the faeries were going to cut their existence short.

Shydeman sweatdropped at the spectacle.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Rune yelled at them, extreme irritation overcoming his fear, "THEY'RE NO FAERIES HERE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU MAKE ME SICK! HOW YOU EVER MANAGED TO ATTACK DRAQUEEN I'LL NEVER KNOW!"

The demon army was forcefully led out of the room by a shamed-faced Shydeman, who was utterly humiliated that the Yokai's strong, forboding image had been temporarily destroyed. The demon-lord's second-in-command made a note to get Sabel more therapy from that Renkin wizard alchemist, right after he figured out what exactly was going on with his Lord's change in behavior.

**_ALRIGHT, WHO ARE YOU?_** Rune demanded, the fear having gone from him, leaving only irked curiosity.

_YOU ANSWER ME FIRST!_ the voice replied in a frantic tone.

**_WHY SHOULD I ANSWER SOME COMPLETE STRANGER!_** the elf retorted, **_YOU ANSWER ME FIRST!_**

_NO, YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO ANSWERS FIRST!_ the anonymous voice shrieked, _I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW TRYING NOT TO GET KILLED BY AN INSANE DRAGON WITH A MALLET!_

Rune stood shell-shocked at the familiar image the voice had just described.

**_WAIT A SEC!_** the elf cried, his nerves jolting in excitement, **_IS THAT ALFEEGI_ _YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT? ARE YOU SOMEONE AT THE DRAGON PALACE?_ **

_YOU GOT THEM BOTH RIGHT!_ the voice yelled, _CURSE THIS WRETCHED CASTLE AND ITS EVEN MORE WRETCHED INHABITANTS!_

Rune blinked at the last response. That didn't sound like anything someone who lived in the Dragon Castle would say. Who was it then? Some ambassador from a neighboring kingdom?

_BLAST WHOEVER INFLICTED THIS CRUEL DEED ON ME!_ the voice cursed, interrupting the elf's thoughts, _THE FUN HAS GONE OUT OF THIS LITTLE JOY-RIDE! I WANT TO BE BACK IN MY OWN BODY, IN MY PALACE OF DARKNESS AND EVIL, PLOTTING SINISTER PLANS WITH SHYDY AND DORA! BEING AROUND GOODY-GOODY PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!_

Rune gasped as the full impact of who he was talking to caved in on his head.

_**OMIGAWD! ARE YOU NADIL?**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Demon Lord, who was presently hiding in a room, having successfully escaped the White Dragon Officer's rampage by Ruwalk waltzing past them, snuggling Goo-bah, which he had "rescued" from an child in charity. Apparently, Alfeegi attacked the nearest object of his anger, which unfortunately happened to be his fellow Officer at the time.

In any event, Nadil was now free to shrewdly assess the new intruder of his mind.

_Yes, I am His Almighty Demonishness! How do you know?_ he asked.

**_BECAUSE YOU BLOODY-WELL STOLE MY BODY, THAT'S HOW!_** the voice shrilled out-raged in his head, **_AND I WANT IT BACK RIGHT NOW!_**

_YOU!_ the Demon Lord started, realizing, _YOU'RE THAT GIRLY ELF, AREN'T YOU? I THINK IT WAS _YOU_ WHO STOLE _MY_ BODY!_

**_GIRLY!_** the elf's voice screamed loudly, echoing around in his skull**_, THAT'S FINE TALK FOR A GUY WHO PLAYS WITH DOLLS!_**

_AAAAH! LEAVE MISS SHNOOKUMS OUT OF THIS! WAIT-YOU READ MY DIARY, DIDN'T YOU!_ Nadil was positively furious.

**_YOU BET I DID, DARKY-BOY!_** Rune replied a bit smugly.

_OOOOOOOOOH!_ the Demon Lord was practically livid with fury_, I_ _DON'T KNOW_ _WHAT YOU'RE PLAYING AT, BLONDIE! BUT KNOW THIS-DO ANYTHING THAT WILL CORRUPT MY INFALLIBLE IMAGE IN FRONT OF MY HENCHMEN AND I WILL SULLY YOURS ALSO!_

**_ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH SOMETHING VILE UP YOUR SLEEVE!_** Rune accused, **_AND HOW DO I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY RUINED MY REPUTATION! WHAT WAS WITH ALFEEGI CHASING YOU-OR RATHER, ME-WITH A MALLET ALL ABOUT?_**

_I told the ole geezer the truth and his delicate ego couldn't handle it,_ Nadil scoffed_, So he_ _resorted to violence, after previously yelling his head off on me about _proper manners. _Dragons are such hypocrites!_

**_Oh yeah?_** Rune retorted, **_Well you demons aren't exactly straight forward either! Pretending you don't know a thing about this whole body switching ordeal! You probably did this so you could spy on the Dragon Tribe!_**

_FOR THE LAST TIME, ELF, I _DID NOT_ CONDUCT THIS HORRIBLE SITUATION WE HAVE BOTH FOUND OURSELVES IN!_ Nadil swore vehemently, _DO YOU THINK I _LIKE_ BEING IN SOME GOODY-TWO-SHOES BODY? However, yes, now that you've mentioned it, I am manipulating this opportunity for espionage. _

**_WHY YOU-!_ **Rune started, then stopped, an devious plan of how to get the upper hand in the conversation set in, **_Well, to be perfectly honest, I am also using this body switching get-up to my advantage. At the rate I going, your minions will never view you the same again. Who knows, maybe this is the way the Dragon Tribe will defeat you. By making you look like a complete moron in front of your army!_**

_AH! WHAT HAVE YOU MADE MY POOR BODY DO? _Nadil shrieked in horror.

**_Heh, nothing much…except maybe teaching your minions some table manners and how to relax,_ **Rune smirked, then he sent the images into the Demon Lord's head.

_OMIGAWD! _Nadil screamed at the sight of himself flitting around like a first-time ballet dancer, _I SWEAR YOU WILL _PAY,_ ELF!__NO ONE DISSES HIS ALMIGHT EVILNESS LIKE THAT!_

**_Yeah?_**the elf said,_ **Well, IF YOU WOULD GIVE ME BACK MY BODY, THEN YOU COULD RESTORE YOUR FALLEN IMAGE! **_

_I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET OUR OWN BODIES BACK, ELF! CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT? _the Demon Lord yelled,_ OR ARE YOU REALLY AS DUMB A BLOND AS SHYRENDORA?"_

Rune was seeing red by then, **_ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS IF YOU DIDN'T SWITCH OUR BODIES THEN WHO DID? IT CAN'T HAVE HAPPENED ON ITS OWN!_**

The elf waited for a sarcastic, sadistic retort.

He didn't receive one.

In fact, he didn't receive any response at all.

**_HEY, PICKLE-DILLY, WHERE'D YOU GO?_ **Rune asked, thinking surely Nadil wouldn't leave that insult in the open.

But the Demon Lord still did not reply.

_What's going on?_ the elf wondered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What was going on was that someone had entered the room Nadil was hiding out in and was most insistent on conversation with him. Thus cutting the mind-link short.

"Are you feeling…well, Rune?" Dr. Avis Laira asked in a low voice, narrowing his eyes inquisitively.

"Ah, yes, yes, I'm fine," Nadil coughed, Dusis knows how he looked squatting bowl-kneed, and peeking out from behind a curtain.

The Demon Lord shot to his feet quickly, then immediately lost his balance from sitting too long in one position and crashed to the floor.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Avis Laira asked again as he watched the Demon Lord clutch his numb legs in agony and writhe madly about on the ground.

"YES!" Nadil screeched irritably, managing to get to his feet and hobble towards the door in an effort to go some other secluded place to try and communicate with the blasted elf once more.

The Demon Lord could feel the doctor's scorching gaze on his back even until he was no longer in his sight

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rune now was enforcing his torture of the demon army twice as harsh as before. Now that he was deeply perturbed about his reputation at the Dragon Castle his schemes were even more vindictive and humiliating for the enemy, as the elf vented out his frustration.

"Fedelta!" Rune barked out as he stormed through Nadil's Castle of Darkness and Evil brooding, "Your whole manner offends me! New rule: anytime you say "BURN BABY, cook, scorch, roast, consume, or any other synonym for fire or burning, you will skip around in a circle in a circle and sing, "I'm so pretty, so so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaaaaaaaay, etc, understood?" **(2)**

"Bu-" Fedelta attempted to protest, before swiftly being cut off by the elf.

"Were you going against my orders just now, Felly-Delly? SING THIS INSTANT!" Rune shrieked, his anxiety turning up his temper. "DORA, TOSS HIM YOUR PINK BATHROBE! THIS INGRATE NEEDS TO LEARN HIS PLACE!"

"Sabel!" the elf exclaimed, as his brooding trip progressed further down Nadil's castle. "You remind me of a piece of molded seaweed! I DETEST that horrid color you call your hair! Go outside and make me four-dozen shamrock bouquets if you INSIST ON MAKING EVERYDAY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!

"LAMGARNAS, TAKE YOUR CAT TO THE ZOO AND LIVE THERE! SOME PEOPLE GET OFFENDED WATCHING SUCH AN ANIMALSISTIC DISPLAY, YA KNOW!"

Once Rune had finished his stomping hissy fit through the castle. Now he was in the main audience chamber, seated on the throne, propped up by red velvet cushions, and gorging himself on sauerkraut lathered in banana sauce with a side order of a limburger cheese milkshake.

The demon army watched him wide-eyed in awe as the elf gulped it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Um, your pardon, Your Most Vile Demonishness," Shydeman spoke up hesitantly, sweatdropping at the spectacle, "But are not those dishes all together…giving Your Utmost Evilness's stomach a rough time?"

"YOU BET YOUR MAKE-UP THEY ARE, SHYDY-BOY!" Rune bellowed, "I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA HURL CHUNKS!"

The demon army flung themselves several lengths away from the throne.

"Well, forgive me," Shydeman stated, sweatdropping even more, "Then why-"

"LOOK, SHYDY, IT AIN'T MY BODY, SO I DON'T CARE HOW LOUSY IT FEELS!" the elf yelled, "THAT JERK'S GONNA _PAY_! HAHAHAHAHA! HERE'S TO YOUR INDIGESTION YOU HEARTLESS, FLIPPANT IGNORAMOUS OF A BASTARD!"

Shydeman's head was drenched in sweat. Any further wild imaginings of the Demon Lord and the whole army would catch on that their ruler was unstable, and chaos would break out.

Luckily, though, the second-in-command had envisioned something like this happening, and was prepared with a back-up plan for distracting everyone from the idle chatter of a deranged demon.

Now if only he had to courage to go through with that plan…

"LEMME TELL YOU ALL SUMTHIN' THOUGH!" Rune continued with his mad rant, "THAT SWINE HAD BETTER NOT FOUL ME UP IN FRONT OF THE DRAGON LORD! HE MAY DO ANYTHING ELSE, BUT MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF MY-"

Shydy shrewdly assessed the conversation was too dangerous to go on, and hastily put his plan into action.

"Dora!" he shouted out to his sister, "Now!"

Rune's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped with a splat in his sauerkraut and banana sauce at the sight in front of him.

"We're two Barbie girls, in a demon wo-o-o-orld!" Shydeman and Shyrendora sang, doing a kind of two-step dance in their stiletto heels, "You can brush our hair! And take us anywhe-e-ere! It's fantastic! We're just plastic!"

_Why didn't I think of this? _Rune thought dumbly as he continued to gape.

_As soon as he is off his guard, I will MURDER him myself!_ Shydeman seethed, as he endured numerous catcalls and whistles of appreciation from his fellow demons.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shyrendora laughed dizzily, as she spun her brother around in a mad circle, "ISN'T THIS THE MOST FUN, BIG SIS? HAHAHAHAHA!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nadil too was on a rampage of fury. The fun was over and he wanted back inside his Castle of Darkness and Evil. He didn't even care for searching for a weakness in the enemy. As far as he could tell, they all a few hotdogs short of a picnic.

"Rune! Hey, Rune!" called a voice and the Demon Lord looked up to see the Earth and Fire Dragon Knights greeting his vision.

"Alright! You survived!" Thatz cheered, giving him a good, hard whack on the back, before enveloping him in a bone-gripping hug.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Thatz mock-cried, "OUR LITTLE GOODY-GOODY ELF HAS FINALLY COME TO PLAY WITH THE BIG BOYS!"

Before Nadil could somehow free one of his arms to strangle the ex-thief, Thatz had released him from the Hug Of Breathlessness, to clap an arm over his shoulder and yank the other close.

"Alright, if you're going to verbally abuse people, you oughta chew out your two harem-girls, 'kay? Also, Kitchel needs a lesson in deflating her immensely large ego. So, I've written a few choices lines here on what you should say to her-"

Several sheet of paper were shoved into the Demon Lord's hands, "Feel free to edit them anyway you want, only try and confront her before tomorrow's swordsmanship class, alright? MAKE HER CRY AND WAIL, MY FRIEND! I'm talkin' 'I feel so awful for the way I've treated Thatz, I will go and beg his forgiveness and do any menial tasks he deems worthy to be touched by my hands'. DON'T WASTE TIME NOW, MOVE!"

Nadil found himself shoved unceremoniously away and staggered several paces until he regained his balance. Furious, the Demon Lord intended to unleash his wrath upon the ex-thief when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Lovely day, isn't it? Oh, hello there, my Dragon Knights."

Even though, already knowing who it was, Nadil turned around to see the Dragon Lord standing in front of him, smiling that smile which had always annoyed him.

Feeling even more frustrated at not knowing if Lykuleon knew who he really was, Nadil wondered if he could get away with finishing his curse he had started years ago, then successfully escape before anyone realized what had happened.

Fortunately, for everyone, the Demon Lord's serious musing was interrupted by the real Rune's voice materializing in his head for the second time that day.

_**Testing, testing, one, two, three…Victimized Elf to Disgusting Demon Lord, over. Repeat, Victimized Elf to Disgust-** _

_I'M THE ONE WHO IS THE VICTIM HERE YOU TWIT! NOW SHUT YOUR GIBBERING MIND! _Nadil thought violently, though secretly relieved to have contacted the elf again. Somehow, one of them must have an idea of how they got into this situation and how to get out of it.

"Rune, you seem distracted," Lykuleon said, "Is everything alright?"

_If someone asks me that ONE more time…_ the Demon Lord simmered, tension increasing by the second.

**_What are you talking about? _**Rune inquired, **_Who's there with you? DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO UNLESS IT'S THATZ!_**

While Nadil whole-heartedly agreed with the elf on the Earth Dragon Knight receiving his just due, he saw a way to utterly humiliate his host's body in the most golden opportunity ever.

"AH! YOUR MAJESTY!" he squealed rushing over to the Dragon Lord, purposely making his voice go a few octaves higher, "I'VE FOUND YOU AT LONG LAST! I HAVE SOMETHING TO CONFESS TO YOU THAT I HAVE LONG SINCE BURIED DEEP WITHIN MY HEART!"

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _**The elf screeched, going ballistic in his head, **_DON'T YOU DARE DRAG LORD LYKULEON INTO THIS MESS!_**

"Oh really, Rune, what is that?" Lykuleon beamed down at the Demon Lord, hanging off his arm.

"I'M _IN LOVE_ WITH YOU!" Nadil shouted boisterously out for all to hear, feeling a wave of nausea as he did, "_DEEPLY, MADLY, DESPERATELY_ IN LOVE WITH YOU! I KNOW THIS IS SELFISH OF ME TO ASK, BUT _PLEASE,_ DIVORCE RASELEANE AND ELOPE WITH ME!"

**_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? _**He heard the elf scream in horror in his head.

The Demon Lord hid a malicious grin. When they both got out of this mess, the elf was going to have a lot of explaining to do. True, he was a bit disturbed at the dangerous game he was playing now. Honestly, he'd take Raseleane over the Dragon Lord, but this was war!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Nadil heard another shout and for an instant thought it was the elf somehow, but it was only an aghast Thatz, so shocked the blood had gone from his face, making his scars stand out more.

Rath, standing next to him, however, merely shrugged and said, "Saw that one coming _years_ ago."

And the Dragon Lord himself was smiling more broadly.

"Why, Rune," he stated, "I had no idea your emotions were so strong. Indeed, I too have felt an instant connection with you since you first arrived here to help us defeat Varawoo and that vile scourge, Nadil."

Nadil seethed in a masked fury at the last comment, while the elf wailed nilly-willy in his head.

**_OH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HOW WILL I SET THINGS STRAIGHT NOW? YOU DESPICABLE MONSTER! I HOPE ALL YOUR HAIR FALLS OUT-WHEN YOU'RE IN _YOUR_ BODY OF COURSE!_**

Lykuleon continued his declaration, not knowing the hidden chaos around him, "I have always admired you for your courageous and noble spirit. Many a time you brighten my gloomy mood by remembering your faultless deeds and sacrifices-"

_Is he not the least bit embarrassed? _The Demon Lord wondered, unsure whether his plan had back-fired on him, _Is he going to go on like this forever?_

Rune, meanwhile, had ceased his frantic antics and was listening with the apt attention to the Dragon Lord's speech.

**_Oh my! He really thinks those things of me?_** Nadil heard the elf think in awe. He could practically see stars dancing around in his head. **_It takes my breath away! _**

_Why don't you faint and get it over with it?_ The Demon Lord grumbled irritated.

"However, as much as you care for me, and I for you, Rune," Lykuleon stated, finally winding up his lengthy speech, "It will never work out between us. First off, a Queen can not be a Knight, and second of all, I love Raseleane too dearly to betray her. Let me just end this with telling you that if I had met you first, things would be _very different_."

The Dragon Lord smiled, mussed up the elf's hair affectionately, winked, then strolled merrily down the palace's hallway, leaving behind a shell-shocked audience.

_Dusis, I hope he was joking,_ Nadil thought, realizing if not, he would be the one in hot water as he was still stuck in the elf's body.

**_Oh…I… had no idea_…**was all the time Rune had to say, before the Demon Lord felt his presence disappear as he swooned dead away.

Nadil felt a smirk slide across his face the. At least one of his objectives had been successful. The Demon Lord turned to the two Dragon Knights hoping to his recent fiasco had frightened one of them enough to faint.

Thatz and Rath gazed at him wide-eyed, but before either of them could speak, Tintlett and Lim-Kana stumbled upon the group.

"Rune-san, there you are!" Tintlett shrieked happily, rushing forward and grabbing one of Nadil's arms.

"Rune-sama, I've found you!" Lim-Kana squealed, latching onto his other arm, and giggling madly.

The two girls quickly noticed the trio's very pregnant silence.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Tintlett inquired, puzzled.

"Yeah, usually, Thatz can't shut up," Lim-Kana stated.

Thatz opened his mouth, croaked several times, blinked, then raised his arm and pointed a finger at the Demon Lord and exclaimed excitedly, "RUNE'S CHEATING ON YOU WITH THE DRAGON LORD!"

_The Earth Dragon Knight will be the first to die when I at last triumph in my Complete World Domination Campaign! _Nadil though viscously as he cursed silently, cringing in fear as he heard the two girl's shouts of outrage.

"RUNE-SAN, HOW CAN YOU LEAD US ON UNDER FALSE PRETENSES AND BETRAY US LIKE THIS?"

"AND WITH ANOTHER _MAN_? THE BOLD AUDACITY OF YOU"

"LIM, I FEAR WE HAVE BEEN PLAYED! LET US PUT THIS AWFUL WOUND BEHIND US AND CALL OURSELVES FAMILY!"

"SISTER DEAREST, LET US MAKE THIS TWO-TIMING ABOMINATION PAY FOR HIS INJUSTICE TO US!"

"_DIE_, IMMORAL FIEND!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And somewhere, while a poor, unfortunate Demon Lord was getting a rather harsh pounding in someone else's body, the _real_ elf was unconscious, lying sprawled out upon red velvet cushions of the Demon Lord's throne, drooling most ungraciously as he dreamed little visions of the Dragon Lord with stars and flowers dancing in his head.

* * *

**A/N: See? I haven't deserted Dragon Knights after all. Don't worry! LOL, this chappie has been sitting in my computer half-finished for half a year, sorry! I figured, why not just get it over with? So, next chappie, Nadil and Rune devise plan to try and fic things, even if it means telling their side who they really are! UH-OH! Oh, and the whole Lykuleon/Rune thing was just me making fun of Rune's blatant adoration and hero-worship of the Dragon Lord. And Lykuleon WAS joking. Does he know who Rune really is, that's the question. But you can view it as something else if you like!**

**(1) Reeses Peanut Butter Cups are owned by Hershey industries.**

**(2) The "I Feel Pretty" song is from West Side Story and is owned by Jerome Robbins and Arthur Lindsay.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I STILL LOVE DRAGON KNIGHTS PEOPLE! **


End file.
